


The Rejects' Haven-Rewrite

by LexyPro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU-Timeslide to 2000s, Dumbledore Critical, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay Harry Potter, Homophobia, Independent Harry Potter, LGBTQ Characters, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, harry doesn't go to hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexyPro/pseuds/LexyPro
Summary: Accused in the accidental death of Dudley Dursley, Harry runs away from Hogwarts He discovers a group called the “Reject Haven” that takes him in. He takes his education into his own hands using their immense library and becomes accustomed to how differently things are done there. Soon another Hogwarts student joins the Haven, a runaway Slytherin. Harry x Slytherin OC.





	The Rejects' Haven-Rewrite

“Be quiet, you don’t want to get us caught” Timothy Montague, who usually went by “Tim”, to his parents ,  Timmy or “Monte” to his friends, whispered, leading his boyfriend by the hand out from the sight of the house.

It was almost dark out and the old stone building that was Montague manor could only be seen because of the lamps around the porch. The dense trees around the house were good for hiding and sneaking and Monte had been very thankful for them when he was a small child hiding from his brother’s brutish friends. The high grass of the fields surrounding the house rustled as they walked through it.

Tybalt’s visit had been a surprise, but Monte was doing everything he could to enjoy their time together, despite his parents’. Tybalt was the magical son of  Desmond Carrow, a squib from an old family who was bitter about being disowned for lack of magic. Monte wasn’t sure what his parents would disapprove of more: That Tybalt was half-squib or that he was male.

“How far you plannin’ on taking me, Monte?”

“Just far enough that nobody in my family can see.” 

“Yanno, a fella would almost think you’re ashamed of him, sneakin' round like this."

 Monte gave a pained sigh, pushing up his glasses. “My parents would murder me if they knew. You know how they are. You think I want us to be a secret?” He kicked a pebble aside as they walked onward.

“Right, because they’re a bunch of blood obsessed pricks”

“Not-” 

“Oh come on, you know it’s true.”

They’d left the manor’s courtyard and got far enough in the surrounding field that a narrow dirt path could be seen, a path that led down the hill to the village below.  

The two got far from the courtyard of the Montague’s manor , some ways close to the  local village. The two had no idea , as they started to relax and playfully tease one another that someone was following..  Monte’s older brother Bartholomew. 

Bartholomew narrowed his eyes as he watched the two teasing each other, flirting,and  laughing. Tim was even a smart aleck with his beloved squib bastard. Bart curled his lip in disgust as his brother leaned in and kissed Tybalt, the filthy squibs son, undeserving of the Carrow name. The two clung to each other swapping spit like common filthy animals, rubbing bodies in a disgusting way. 

“Don’t you have any pride, Tim? You’re going to break Mother and Father’s hearts.”  He came out into the light as Monte broke away, paling so much that his light freckles were visible in the darkening light if one looked closely.

“Bartholomew?”

\---

 “It’s been a year nothing has changed” Monte protested.  He lied in bed with a schoolbook on his lap and a bin near his bed that he had started keeping when some of the potions combinations made him vomit.  “Nothing. This isn’t helping, this is punishment. Just admit it.” 

He pointed this out every time he saw his parents and still got the same answers that it was for his own good and they knew better.  

 “Do your school work” They started saying when they could think of nothing else. He was sent assignments from his teachers due to arrangements made with the headmaster.  He was thankful to his headmaster. Not only did he hate the idea of being behind everyone, but it was something that took his mind off the misery. 

He made sure to loudly lament his boredom whenever they were around, saying that he had already finished his work if they told him to do it to shut him up.   He was a bookish type and he knew his parents couldn’t deny he was able to do the work quickly. Monte decided that if his parents insisted on this stupidity he’d make them every bit as miserable as he was. 

 “I’m getting sick because I don’t need any potions in the first place, I’m perfectly bloody fine.” he would say when his mother brought in more potions to take or his father complained about his vomit bin. “I’m not mad you know.” 

 “You’ll be cut from the will if you keep up this way” They had said.  

 “Fine cut me from the damn will” He had fired back earning a slap from his father. 

“You’ll have  _ nothing _ ”  His father spat.”No title, no inheritance”

“You know maybe I don’t need a title and a bunch of money to survive like you lot do”  Monte had said. “Maybe I don’t even want to be a Montague anymore!” His father cast a silencing  charm on him , and continued on

“Like it or not, Timothy, you’re part of this family and you have a reputation to uphold.  We will not stop until we’ve cured you of this sickness.” His father said, ignoring the look of fury Monte gave them.  “One day you will thank us.”  

Some time after Bartholomew came in to harass him as well. He complained that if Monte was without money or means to survive, he would have to take care of him.

“I’d much rather be doing anything but minding after  _ you _ all my life. Bad enough I have to do it now. “

 “You do a bang up job. I mean look at me confined to bed, and so ill I apparently can’t go to Hogwarts this year.”  Monte said bitterly. “And the bruises I had growing up thanks to you. Such a good job.” 

 “You’re here by your own doing.”

 “It was you who ratted me out”

 “It’s for your own good.” Ugh those words again.

 "Oh well I feel wonderful now.  Thanks so much” 

   “Your cheek is going to get you in trouble one day.. Have you ever seen anyone survive being clever with the Dark Lord?”  Monte went silent at that. Mentioning the Dark Lord was Bartholomew’s favorite way to win an argument. “You’d be dead with the wave of a wand.”   

 There was nothing he could say to change their minds. He glowered as the stupid Healer came in once a week trying to figure what was wrong with his mind, what abnormality made him want to kiss boys.

 “Some people are just gay” he murmured resentfully. 

 “It’s abnormal.  Two men can’t further a bloodline, can they?”  Monte sighed. That’s what this was all about. Bloodlines and heirs. 

“Young Master! Is being time for your potions now!”  Monte looked up from his school book and sighed. Zippy, the house elf his parents had assigned to attend to him as a baby, had nannied him as a small child when his parents weren’t around and still doted on him at the age of fifteen.

“Young Master Timmy!”

Monte rolled his eyes.  Zippy would never stop using that ridiculous nickname he had answered to in childhood.  Perhaps it was the elf’s way of wishing he was still young and cute. Or something. 

“I know, Zippy.” He said . As the elf came closer he took a potion and gulped it down, inwardly holding his nose. “Eugh.. disgusting.” 

“Yes but perhaps soon young master will be healed of the madness”

“I told you,  _ I’m not mad _ .”  

 He had tried explaining this to the elf, but Zippy was too convinced of his mother’s well-meaningness and motherly wisdom. 

“Mistress is mother.  Mothers know best and love their childrens, young master!”  She had squeaked, pushing another bottle of medicine on him. 

_ “Wouldn’t that be a wonderful world if they did” _ Monte thought bitterly.  His mother had waited outside tearfully, standing by as his father hurled painful hexes at him in punishment. 

He shook his head and went back to dipping his quill in ink, pondering over the next question in his Arithmancy summer homework.  

“You should be getting rest , Young Master Timmy.  School is to be starting soon!”

  “I don’t need rest right now I’m fine.” He said.  He had a bit of homework left. Honestly he was putting off packing for his next year at Hogwarts. While he was thankful to be out of this damned bed, he didn’t look forward to the stares and whispers he’d get from his fellow Slytherins.  His parents had told friends that he had been ill and ‘troubled’ the past year and they kept him home for his health. But if there’s one thing pureblood high society was good for, it was spreading gossip about one another. He hummed a line from a muggle musical he was fond of.

_ Dee-licious, and so vicious! _

_ Our one wish is to _

_ Bitch, bitch, bitch! _

          Ah yes, somehow the muggle writers of the musical knew the society of rich purebloods so well.  Or perhaps it was just that way with muggle aristocrats as well. Who knows? Monte’s parents never allowed him to have much to do with muggle things.  He kept all his muggle interests secret. There was so much he hadn’t done though. He privately yearned to try a computer.

The Sorting Hat had strongly considered him for Ravenclaw for his curious nature.

\-----

 Magic was a funny thing.  Some researchers and scholars of magic have said that the nature of magic is to protect its host. This theory had yet to be disproven.  But many people didn’t know this about it. Harry Potter certainly didn’t when it lashed out at the threat of his bullying cousin. 

 “I know your secret”  Dudley had said, pulling Harry close, dangerously close. “I know you’re a poof,. If dad found out-” Those would be his last words. 

Harry felt pure, stomach freezing fear and a surge of magic left him and knocked Dudley back, causing him to lose his footing and hit the ground.  There was a sickening crack when his head hit the pavement. Blood pooled around his head as his eyes went blank and glazed.

Harry was frozen, feeling as if trapped in his worst nightmare.  Another person dead, and he was the cause. Another death. His heart pounded as he went to Dudley’s side and desperately tried to wake him.  But as more blood pooled and got on his clothes, Harry couldn’t deny it, couldn’t pretend, he couldn’t hide.

Dudley Dursley was dead.  

Harry had to figure out what to do now.  He couldn’t be seen by the Dursleys now, they’d murder him. He ran for it and went to find a safe place to hide.  He couldn’t be found by anybody, he’d surely be blamed the way he was now. He hadn’t meant for that spark of magic to leave him and hit Dudley. It was just like back when he was a child and accidental magic happened when he was in trouble.  

Only now he was in even  _ worse _ trouble. 

Harry did what anyone who was in danger and felt as if there was no one near they could turn to did, he ran.  He ran and hid as Dudley’s body was eventually found and investigated. There was an abandoned house near a meadow by Privet Drive, where he used to hide when Dudley and his friends were Harry Hunting.  He went there and waited, planning his next moves. 

As he watched and waited he heard Dudley’s group members quickly letting him take the fall. But one of them, Malcolm was acting sort of funny.  Maybe, Perhaps it was just Harry’s imagination. 

Still, no surprise there.  

He had to get out of here, but first he had to get his things. He couldn’t do magic or the Ministry would come for him.  The muggles ruled it an accident. But Harry knew he couldn’t relax yet. Sure enough when he found a copy of the Daily Prophet on Ms Figgs’ doorstep he saw the headline. “ _ HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIED, NOW A MUGGLE KILLER! _ ”

The Boy Who Lied?

He got out of there before he could read the rest but it stayed in the back of his mind.  The Prophet thought he was a liar, did they? 

He got his chance to get his things during Dudley’s funeral. With no ability to do magic he broke in and grabbed his trunk and broom and left through a window with strength he didn’t know he had.   He had sent Hedwig to the Weasleys.

Harry had all his things now.  He needed a way to get far away.  Many days were spent planning the best way to escape.  He eventually decided that he would travel across the ocean to the United States.  Far away from the Ministry that was turning against him, blaming him for murder. Far away from Dumbledore who it seemed, didn’t want him to know anything all summer. 

\-----

“ _ What the hell are you playing at, expelling Harry? _ ” Remus had to hold Sirius back from lunging at Albus with all the anger of a protective godfather. 

“I assure you, I did not want to expel Harry. I tried my best to persuade the Ministry but when there was no response for days they gave me little other option. I hoped to dissuade them from taking more extreme action.” Dumbledore explained. 

“DON’T YOU BLAME THIS ON HARRY” Sirius snarled. 

“Sirius I do not intend to blame anyone. The facts of the matter are Harry did not respond to any ministry summons and can not be found.” 

“He’s probably terrified.”   Mrs Weasley said. 

“I think Potter has some idea of what he’s doing, he’s certainly not the helpless innocent child some seem to think” Snape remarked. Mrs Weasley shot him another furious glare.

“He IS a child” 

Dumbledore held up a hand and everyone fell silent. “For now we focus on finding Harry.  I am working on a way to locate him. It would be best if I did before someone else.” There were murmurs of agreement from nearly everyone.

But Sirius Black.


End file.
